


Mommy to the Rescue

by RebelRey24601



Series: Little  Host club [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRey24601/pseuds/RebelRey24601
Summary: Honey had tried to hide his headspace from the club, and had done a good job of it being that he already had a childish personality. So far Mori is the only one that knows, until the one day he slips, and Kyouya is the only one with him...





	Mommy to the Rescue

"Alright, see you ladies tomorrow." Kyouya smiled as the last customers of the day walked out. He sat at a table in the corner and sighed as he began to work on the budget. It was a successful day with plenty of income so it didn't take long. Tamaki and the others were finishing the cleanup and then left either for home or to their next activity. Mori had kendo practice tonight, but he was also taking Honey home afterwards. "Mitsukini, did you wanna come to kendo with me?' Mori bent down and asked the small boy. Honey shook his head, "Got some reading to finish up, I might just stay here if it's okay with you Kyo-Chan." "Fine by me," Kyouya replied. Mori nodded and headed toward the music room door, "I'll be back in an hour or so to get you." "Kay!" Honey smiled and grabbed the book out of his backpack. Kyouya went back to the table in the corner and worked on some of his studies. Some time later Kyouya looked up and noticed that Honey was asleep on the couch. "Must be a boring book," he thought to himself, "He may be a third year, but he's still adorable when he sleeps." Even though the family thing was more of a game of pretend, he still cared for each of the hosts as if they were a family. He's been called the "mom friend" before, but when he joined the host club, he really took on the role of a maternal figure. He found it ironic that even though he was the second oldest of the hosts, Honey was the youngest in the "family" they created. Kyouya returned to his book, but quickly turned back when he heard a rustling noise caused by tossing and turning coming from the couch, followed by small whines. Curious, and a bit concerned, he walked over to the couch. He saw Honey with a disturbed look on his face and knelt down by the couch. "Mitsukini," he gently whispered, softly tapping him on the shoulder, "Hey wake up, it's a dream." Honey slowly opened his big brown eyes which were met by Kyouya's. Honey's eyes started to fill with tears, as the unpleasant dream still lingered in his mind, "W-where 'Akashi?" he asked, still half asleep. "He's still at kendo, why?" Kyouya replied, "Are you alright Mitsukini?" Honey shook his head, "Wan, 'Akashi." He mumbled as he almost started to cry. "He'll be back soon," he reassured him, "What's the matter you're not usually like this..." Suddenly realizing what had happened to him, Honey's eyes grew wide and he darted for the private practice room and shut the door. "Hmmm, his mannerisms remind me of something I studied in psychology earlier. Where people regress to a younger age than they really are as a form of coping. They're called littles if I remember correctly. I believe Honey is a little, but doesn't want anyone to know." He felt bad about not realizing what it was at first, the way he mumbled should've been a major clue. Once he realized it, his "mom instincts" kicked in, but he knew Mitsukini didn't really know that he knew, so he had to proceed with caution. Kyouya went over to the practice room door and knocked, "Honey, it's okay I know what this is and I'm sorry for being so abrupt earlier. There's nothing wrong with being a little, I accept you and I'm sure the others would too if they knew. Can I please come in?" -"Mhmm." Honey answered and Kyouya entered the small room and walked over to the corner where Honey was sitting, knees up to his chest and clutching Usa-chan close to him. Kyouya knelt beside him and held out his arms, "Do need mommy to cuddle with you until Takashi gets here?" Honey nodded and immediately crawled into Kyouya's lap. "'m sorry for not tellin' you sooner." He said hugging him. "No, don't be sorry baby it's okay. I should've realized it so it's my fault," he wrapped his arms around Honey, who in turn buried his face in Kyouya's chest. "Please don' tell 'nyone yet, only 'Akashi knows." He requested. "Will do." Kyouya nodded running his hands through Honey's soft, golden blonde hair. Minutes later, Takashi came back to the host club "Mitsukini, I'm he-" he stopped and looked around, "Mitsukini?" "In here!" Kyouya shouted from the practice room. He went into the room and saw Honey in Kyouya's lap with his head against his chest, sucking his thumb. " 'Akashi!" He reached up for his cousin with grabby hands. Mori lifted him up and hugged him. "How long has he been in headspace?" he asked Kyouya. "About 15 minutes after you left he fell asleep, and must've had a bad dream cause he woke up crying and wanting you and that's when I think he slipped." "Ok." He nodded, "So you knew about it?" "I'm familiar with it, but never have been close to anyone I knew was a little until now." Kyouya replied, "I am technically the mom of the group so It's kinda my job to look out for you guys, no matter what." "Thank you, I appreciate it," he smiled warmly, "We should get going, thank you again Kyouya." "Bye, Kyo-chan!" Honey waved. "See you two tomorrow" Kyouya smiled as they made their way to the parking lot where limos were ready to take them home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first fic so I hope you like it. I hope to write more in the future so stay tuned. These stories are kinda in conjunction with my tumblr: @asklittlehoney, so ask me stuff there if you want.


End file.
